1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for closing and/or sealing openings in a body lumen and/or tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for delivering a closure element for closing a puncture in a blood vessel or other body lumen formed during a diagnostic or therapeutic procedure.
2. The Relevant Technology
Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, are generally performed by inserting a hollow needle through a skin and tissue and into a vascular system. A guide wire may be advanced through the needle and into the blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle then is removed, enabling an introducer sheath to be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel, e.g., in conjunction with or subsequent to a dilator. A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. Thus, the introducer sheath may facilitate introducing various devices into the vessel, while minimizing trauma to the vessel wall and/or minimizing blood loss during a procedure.
Upon completing the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath may be removed, leaving a puncture site in the vessel wall. External pressure may be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of applied pressure. It is also uncomfortable for the patient, and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, a risk of hematoma exists from bleeding before hemostasis occurs.
Various devices have been suggested for percutaneously sealing a vascular puncture by occluding the puncture site. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,302 and 5,222,974, issued to Kensey et al., describe the use of a biodegradable plug that may be delivered through an introducer sheath into a puncture site. Another technique has been suggested that involves percutaneously suturing the puncture site, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,184, issued to Hathaway et al.
To facilitate positioning devices that are percutaneously inserted into a blood vessel, “bleed back” indicators have been suggested. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,974, issued to Kensey et al., discloses a bleed back lumen intended to facilitate positioning of a biodegradable plug within a puncture site. This device, however, requires that an anchor of the plug-be positioned within the vessel, and therefore, may increase the risk of over-advancement of the plug itself into the vessel.
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,231 issued to Green et al., discloses a deployable loop that may be advanced through a sheath into a vessel. The loop is intended to resiliently expand to engage the inner wall of the vessel, thereby facilitating holding the sheath in a desired location with respect to the vessel.
Accordingly, while these closure devices and procedures are met with varying degrees of success, there is always a need for a new and improved apparatus and technique for delivering a closure element to a vascular puncture site or other opening through tissue.